The Childlike Vampire
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: The Cullens left, Bella was kidnap and experiment on by a vampire. She was found by Peter and Charlotte and turn into a vampire but she wakes she has a mind of a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV**

It been seventy years since we left Bella, when we left everyone and yes even Rosalie was sad and depressed. I'm going to Peter and Charlotte for a visit and to get away from all the emotions even from Alice because ever since we left she and Edward was the worse to deal with. When I was close to their house, I saw allots of things for a child to play with outside like a three house, a Hugh a swing set and other stuff. Since when did Peter and Charlotte get a kid oh no please don't tell me they turns a child into a vampire.

'' Jasper welcome we are so happy to see you, how are you'' Charlotte said to me from the door

'' I'm fine Char how are you and Pete'' I asked her as I walk in the house and sat down on the couch

''We're fine Jas, I will just go get Peter now'' Charlotte said to me as she walk upstairs

I sat down here on the couch looking around the room and even in the house they got toys and everything for a kid. I saw something well someone hiding in the shadows in the corner of the room and I started to walk up to the person but they just ran upstairs. When I tried going upstairs Peter and Charlotte stop me

'' Jasper you shouldn't see her, it will not go well for you or her'' Peter warned me but I just walk right past him

''JASPER LISTEN TO US PLEASE'' I heard Charlotte yelled at me but I even ignore her and kept walking

I kept on walking until I stop at a blue door; I went inside the room and look around the room. The room was fit for a princess a child room, my eyes look all over the room until they landed on the person who was downstairs looking at me in the shadows. The person was sitting in the window looking outside then the person who is a female when I look closely at her, started to sing.

**Don't know what came over me  
Got lost in a fantasy-with you and me  
My broken heart is gonna heel  
I can't belive the way I feel-is this for real**

**I'm caught up in your spare  
Under your stare  
And there's just no way to tell  
How I'm gonna break free**

**Searchin'**  
**Gotta find an answer**  
**Lookin'**  
**All the places we've been**  
**Dreamin'**  
**That we last forever**  
**I won't stop searchin' for you**  
**Till were to together again**

That was beautiful, I started to claps my hands and that scare her because the vampire ran toward the closet. I walk slowly toward her only for her to sink deeper into the closet but it also when I saw her face and it was Bella.

'' I see you found out who she is'' I turn to the voice and it was Peter with Charlotte by his side

''How did this happen to her, to Bella my little sister'' I asked Peter as Charlotte went to Bella

'' Let's go downstairs Jasper so we don't scare Bella even more please'' Peter ask me as he walk away from the door and I follow him

When we were downstairs, we sat down on the sofas in the living room and stared at each other.

''So P-'' I was saying to Peter when he interrupted me

''Do you really want know Jasper'' he ask me

''Of course I want to know what the hell happen to her'' I said to Peter but when I said hell I heard a cry

'Jasper please don't say that word their a child here'' Charlotte yelled at me and why does she need yelled we all can hear her

''WAIT did she just a child'' I ask Peter

''Yes Jasper a child you see Bella have a mind of a child'' Peter said to me

''What do you mean a mind of a child'' I asked him

''I mean Jasper that when we found Bella as human, she was beating, bruised and at death door step. So we did the only thing we could think of turning her into one of us but when she woke she has mind of a child and no Jasper all she remembers are Carlisle and Esme as her parents'' Peter told me somewhat mad

'' Hmm ok but can I take her home with me to her family'' When I said that Peter smiled and look at his left, so I turn my head and there was Charlotte with bags and Bella wearing a blue shoulder top with a sapphire in it, blue harem pants and a blue headband with another sapphire on it and Bella was bouncing up and down.

'' Well I think you have your answer'' Peter said amused

'' I sure do'' I laugh

''Alright Jasper here is all Bella things and likes to wear Disney things and stuff like the one she wearing and, and...'' Charlotte rumpled on and on I think she will miss her

'' Alright Charlotte I got it I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will let you and Peter visits anytime you want'' I told her then turn to Bella only to find that she had already gone out the door, I laugh along with Charlotte and Peter. I took the bags from Charlotte and went to Carlisle's car that he let me drive. I put the bags in the trunk and got in the driver side and find Bella in the back sleeping like a baby, She already been a weird one. I started the car and drove off to our home, I wonder how the others react especially Edward.

**Please Review**

**There a forum on my profile for anyone and everyone who like challenges if you want to accept one or two please pm me**

**The clothing Bella was wearing is on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

When we finally arrived home I parked the car in the driveway and got out of it. When I was fully out of the car I heard a booming laugh coming from the house, so I turn to see who it was even if I already knew that it was Emmett.

''Emmett please be quiet and come over here, Rosalie I know you in there come out as well please'' I told Emmett and Rosalie and they did just that

''Alright Jasper what do you need'' Rosalie said

''Well first Emmett please carry all of these bags to the room next to Carlisle and Esme's room'' I told Emmett as I took the bags of the trunk and handed him them

''Now Rosalie I need you to order all of these things on the list'' I told her handed her the list then went to the back of the car and lift Bella into my arms.

When Rosalie and Emmett saw Bella their jaws drop open then went to do as I have told them. I took Bella to the room, to her new room and laid her on the bed as Emmett was putting her clothing away. When Emmett was done putting the clothing away he came over and sat down near Bella head.

'' What happen to her'' he ask me

''I will tell you with the family now please go help your wife'' I told him and he did just that

I sat down on the side of the bed and watch Bella sleep, she look so peaceful that it hard to believe that something so horrified that causes her to have a child-like mind. I heard a whimper from Bella, so I started to sing for her

**When I lost faith **

**You believed in me **

**When I stumbled **

**You were right there **

**For every act of love you've done **

**I owe you one **

**There were hard times **

**I know we survived **

**Just because you stayed by my side **

**With all I have with all I am **

**I promise you all my life **

**Whenever the road is too long **

**Whenever the wind is too strong **

**Wherever this journey may lead to **

**I will be there for you **

**I will be there for you **

**Through sorrow **

**On the darkest night **

**When there's heartache **

**Deep down inside **

**Just like a prayer you will be there **

**And I promise you all my life **

**I'll always be there**

When I was done sing the song that I also sang to Alice. She clam down and went back to sleeping peacefully. I heard the others waking in the house so I went downstairs to meet them. I sat down in the chair with Alice on my lap while the others sat down in the other sofas.

''Now that everyone is here, I must tell you Bella is here as a vampire but with a price'' I told them

'' What do you mean Jasper'' Rose ask

''Yeah Jazz what happen to Bella'' My wife added

'' I mean Bella has a mind of a child but not only that she don't remember anyone expect Carlisle and Esme'' I told them and I heard grasps then dry sobs

**Esme POV**

My daughter, my daughter has a mind of a child what had happen to my baby girl oh my poor baby

**Carlisle POV**

A father is supposed to protect his children how should I leave my daughter to fight for her self

**Alice POV**

My best friend, my sister why did I not foreseen this, curse you Edward curse you to hell

**Rosalie POV**

Bella, Bella Swan has a mind of a child, how, why

**Emmett POV**

My baby sister has a mind of a child does that mean she need more care oh how I'm going to kill the people responsible for this, no one mess with my family

**Edward POV**

What have I done, what have I done I left to protect but all I did was left her unprotected. I turn to Jasper

''What room is she in'' I asked him

''Edward she won't know you'' he said

''Please'' I beg him

''Fine but if she start to wake up leave'' he said and I nod my head then Jasper told what room and I went to Bella

**Please Review**

**There a forum on my profile for anyone and everyone who like challenges if you want to accept one or two please pm me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward Pov**

I was watching my angel sleep, she look so enchanted but she had always look like that even when she was human, but now that she a vampire she look even more enchanted than she was. I stay still on the side of the bed so I wouldn't wake my angel; while I watch Bella sleep I wonder how my angel is able to sleep. I look at Bella when she started to wake up, I know Jasper said to leave when she start to wake up but I couldn't I wouldn't leave her. Bella opened her eyes and she look at me

'' Ahhhhhhhhhhh, who are you and where that honey blond haired man who I heard my brother Peter and sister Charlotte called Jasper'' She scream at me then she raised her fists up

**Jasper POV**

I was on my phone with my beautiful wife who went shopping with Esme and Rose for new clothes for Bella while Carlisle and Emmett was trying to find things for Bella.

'' Alice buy clothes that Bella will like and remember she now has a mind of a child'' I told her and she was telling me that they buying themes clothes for Bella

'' Alright Alice I'm sure she will like-'' I was telling her when I saw Edward flying backward toward the forest

'' I have to go Alice, it seems Edward did not take my warned to heart'' I told her and I heard laughter from her and Rosalie

I put my phone into my back pocket after hanging up on my wife and went toward the forest to look for my idiot of a brother. When I found Edward I stop in front of his head and look down with a smirk on my face

'' I told you to not be there when she woke up didn't I'' I asked him

'' Oh shut up'' he yelled at me and got up from the ground

'' Edward from now on please don't stay too close to her, she don't remember you or anyone except Carlisle and Esme'' I told him and ran toward Bella's room

When I got to Bella's room she was playing with her hair until she saw me, Bella ran toward me and hug me tight

''Jasper, Jasper you're here'' She yelled happily and at that moment she look like a child

''Hello Bella are you thirst we can hunt'' I asked/told her

'' Huh I'm thirst for soda mainly Coke and Pizza but Peter and Charlotte tried to get me into blood but it is disgusted to me'' She told me and I'm surprise she's a vampire but doesn't drink blood, she's a weird well she always been weird

'' Alright lets go downstairs and I will order food for you'' we went downstairs, Bella went to the TV and watch some anime while I order Pizza Hunt

When the food arrived I paid the man, I took the food and the coke and took them to Bella. Bella started eating the food at the same time Edward came back inside the house along with the others. The girls were holding bags of clothes, they all saw Bella eat the food but they all went upstairs to put Bella things in her room. I went to help Alice after I took one last look at Bella.

**Carlisle POV**

Emmett, Edward and I put the games, children books and others things in Bella room while the others were putting her clothes in her closet. When we were done I went downstairs. I went to sit with Bella and I saw her eyes become big and filled with joy when she saw me

''Papa your home'' Bella said happily with mouth full with food

''Yes honey I'm home but don't talk with your mouth full'' I scold her then sat with her on the couch with my family right behind me except Edward who always made a bad impressed with childlike Bella so he had to stay in his room

''Papa can you sing me a song'' Bella ask me

'' **And in this lonely hour**

**When you rest your weary head**

**Well, I will be watching you**

She laid her head on my chest

**And on tiptoe creep to your bed**

**And if you ever leave me**

**And if you ever leave me**

**I will follow you**

**I'll find you anywhere you may go**

**If it's the last thing that I do**

It true I will always find her if she ever leave me or my family, I will not lose her ever again

**You're my Scarlet Rose**

**I will never let you go**

**You will always know**

**I will be yours to have and hold**

**Don't forget me, don't regret me**

**Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose**

I think I will her that as a nickname from me, Scarlet Rose

**So dream your sweet baby dreams**

**And I will kiss your tiny cheek**

**Though I must leave now**

**Know that you always be with me**

**I offer up this prayer**

**That everywhere she goes**

**Lord, please protect my baby**

**My sweet, sweet Scarlet Rose**

**'Cause...**

**You're my Scarlet Rose**

**I will never let you go**

**You will always know**

**I will be yours to have and hold**

**Don't forget me**

**Don't regret me**

**Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose**

**Scarlet Rose**

I will never let Bella my sweet, sweet Bella go ever again

**Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose**

**Scarlet Rose**

**And if you ever leave me**

**I will follow you**

**I'll find you anywhere you may go**

**If it's the last thing that I do**

I will always follow Bella my baby girl where ever she may go

**You're my scarlet Rose**

**I will never let you go**

**You will always know**

**I will be yours to have and hold**

**Don't forget me**

**Don't regret me**

**Scarlet Rose, Scarlet Rose**

**Good night, Sleep tight**

When I look at Bella after I finish the song, I found that she was asleep so I carried her to her room. When I put Bella in her bed, I walked to my and Esme room only to find my beautiful wife on our bed with a worried face on

''What wrong Esme'' I asked my wife

''Well Carlisle if we never left this would never have happened to Bella, oh Carlisle what should we do'' she told/asked me

'' Esme, all we can do is love Bella like we always have'' I told her then we read a good romantic book


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

Rosalie and I were once again at the mall picking up clothes for Bella and for the whole family too as well for Peter and Charlotte who will come to stay with us after Edward tried to get Bella too remember us by force and when we heard Bella's screams. Oh Carlisle and Esme was so mad they grounded Edward with no piano, music and no Volvo. Edward after that has been very wary of getting anywhere near Bella in fear of seeing Carlisle and Esme that angry again, the rest of us has to laugh at Edward looking like a kid who was caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. Bella on the hand did her best to get Edward in trouble with our parents and it got so bad that Carlisle and Esme remodel the cottage for Edward to live in until Bella feels safe with him. I kind of feel sorry for him but that was out weight by how funny that was for the rest of us.

Rosalie and I were almost done shopping when I notice a book called the Twilight Saga the official illustrated guide, so I went to look at it.

''Rosalie come here and look at this'' I ask/told her

'' It a book and it seem like no one had notice this book was here'' She said to me

'' Yes but it not just any book it have everyone and everything in here, maybe it can help Bella. Carlisle can read it to her'' I told her after letting her read it

'' I think you right Alice, let got buy these and go home'' Rosalie said as we went to pay for our stuff.

When we finally got home we got out and took the stuff inside the out to find Bella dancing and singing in her Venus goddess outfit, so we stop and listen to her.

**There's a place you can go**

**Where your heart is free**

**There's a rhythm**

**That's right for your soul**

Her voice is beautiful

**Take a breath, find your courage**

**And make the leap**

**Cause your feet always know where to go**

'' I can't believe she can sing that beautifully'' Rose whisper to me

'' Shush'' I told her

**And you dance and you dance in an endless flow**

**In the grace of a perfect design**

**Stepping out of the dark and into the glow**

**And the whole world will see when you shine**

**You can shine (shine)**

**Shine (shine)**

**There's a beauty already inside of you**

**There's a difference that only you'll make**

**Every place that you spin brings you somewhere new**

**Finding hope every step that you take**

Jasper and Emmett sneak up on us but stay quiet and listen to Bella

**And you dance and you dance in an endless flow**

**In the grace of a perfect design**

**Stepping out of the dark and into the glow**

**And the whole world will see when you shine**

**You can shine (shine)**

**Shine**

**(Shine)**

'' I knew Bella can sing but this is like a muse I think'' Emmett said quietly as we creeps to the crouch and sat down along with Carlisle, Esme and Edward who sat on the chairs

**Suddenly sparkling bright (shine)**

**Making a magical light (shine)**

**You will (shine)**

**Sisters are there by your side**

**Love will be your guide**

**And we dance and we dance in an endless flow**

**In the grace of a perfect design**

**Stepping out of the dark and into the glow**

**The whole world will see when we shine**

**We will shine (shine)**

**Shine (shine)**

**(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)**

**Stepping out of the dark and into the glow**

**(Stepping out of the dark and into the glow)**

**We will shine (we can shine)**

**(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)**

**Stepping out of the dark and into the glow**

**(Stepping out of the dark and into the glow)**

**We will shine (we can shine)**

**(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow) **

When Bella was done, Edward rushes back to the cottage as we all clap our hands for her.

'' That was beautiful Bella'' I told her as she blush

'' Thank Alice'' she said then ran upstairs toward her room

'' Alice what that'' Carlisle said looking at the book in Rosalie's hands

'' Oh this book have everything and everyone in it so I thought you or Esme can read it to Bella and maybe it can help her'' I told him as I hand him the book

''Hmm I see, maybe it can help'' Carlisle said as the doorbell rang

'' I will get it'' Jasper said as he walk toward it

**JPOV**

When I answer the door, I saw Peter and Charlotte and I let them in the house. Peter went toward the others while Charlotte went upstairs to see Bella.

'' So where Edward'' Peter ask us and we the ''kids'' look at each other as Carlisle answer him

'' Well Edward keeping on getting in trouble with us and we just had to send him to the cottage to live until Bella feels safe with him'' Carlisle said to Peter

'' It sound like Bella was having fun with him because when she was with us, she got me in trouble with Charlotte a lot'' Peter said as our parents eyes went wide

**I Know it not long but please don't say anything rude**


End file.
